


Double Date

by FFanon



Series: Can't Get Enough [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Dating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Meeting the Grimes'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Rachel finally meets Rick and Lori





	Double Date

Despite having a key to her place, Shane still feels the need to knock before he opens the door, and announces in some way that he’s there. 

As he steps inside Rachel’s apartment, Delilah is the one to greet him. 

“Rach, I’m here!” Shane announces as he places the bouquet of flowers he brought on the counter.  He gives his pant legs a tug up before crouching down to greet D.

“Oh Miss Delilah, it’s been too long, hasn’t it?”  He gives her cheeks a good scratch.

It’s almost two weeks to the day of the bank robbery shootout.  With three of their deputies in the hospital from injuries, if Shane wasn’t working extra tours, he and Rick were visiting at the hospital.  Rachel’s barely seen him aside from very short FaceTime sessions.  Things finally started to calm down so the double date with the Grimes’ was scheduled for tonight. 

After getting some licks to his chin from the old Labrador, he stands up and grabs the bouquet.

“In here!” Rachel answers from the bathroom.

Shane’s earlier than needed because he wanted extra time to see his girlfriend.

As he walks into the bathroom, Rachel is dressed in a sexy bra and panty set, straddling the edge of her bathtub, with her right foot on the edge, as she shaves her leg.

Shane chuckles at the sight and Rachel looks at him with an embarrassed grin, “What?”

“If Rick’s plannin’ on touchin’ your legs tonight, we’re gonna have a bigger problem than him feelin’ a little hair.”

“Ha ha,” she mocks but with a smile, “Nice to see you too.”

He’s dressed in a nice black button-down shirt, dark grey suit jacket, and a pair of black slacks.  Ever the individual, the top two buttons are undone.

Shane walks over to her and places a hand on the back of her head as he leans down and kisses her.  He keeps it quick since she’s in the middle of her task and he takes a step back to let her finish. 

She eyes the flowers in his hand and smiles.  Every date they’ve gone on, he’s brought her flowers.

“Even for a double date?” she asks with a smirk.

“Still a date,” he replies matter-of-factly.

She rinses her leg off after finishing.  Having had done the other leg right before he got there, she grabs a towel and stands up, drying her legs off. 

When done, she walks right over to him and slides her arms around his neck as she kisses him better than that last one.

His hand splays against her lower back and when Rachel’s lips pull away, he doesn’t let her go far before kissing her again.

Without meaning too, they both say “I missed you” at the same time making them both laugh before he kisses her cheek. 

“How are you?” she asks, hand on his stubbled cheek.

“Good.  Beat, but good.  Marcus and Hank got released a few days ago so we’ve been helpin’ them settle in and takin’ care of some household stuff for ‘em.  Leon’s still got some time before he gets to go home though.”

“You’re a good man.  All of you are who are helping them out.”

Always the humble one, he just shrugs, “Just doin’ what’s right.  They’d all do the same if it had been one of us.”

Before letting that thought settle for too long, Shane’s quick to ask her, “How about you? You and Dee doin’ alright?”

“Yeah,” she nods, “We missed you, but we’re doing okay.  We still haven’t seen Jerry at the dog park which is nice and we hosted a couple movie nights with the girls.”

He smiles and rubs her back, “Good.”

She takes the flowers from his grasp and states that she’ll put them in water, so he follows her out of the room.

Shane watches her as she places the flowers gently down on the counter before opening a cabinet and reaching up to grab a vase.

When Delilah nudges his legs, he leans down and pets her but he keeps glancing at Rachel.  She fills the vase up with water and brings it back to the counter where she puts the flowers inside.

Shane straightens up and tilts his head a little, “You gotta relax,” he gives a soft grin.

Rachel glances at him and fusses with the flowers before trying, “I am.”

She wouldn’t be this quiet if she was, so he calls her out, “No you’re not. Not even close.”

She lets out a sigh and turns to face him.  He thinks it’s cute until he sees her mouth turn down and he realizes just how nervous she is.

“I’m trying to, really.”

Moving to her, he brings his hands to skim her bare waist, “Hey,” he soothes, “It’s okay.  You really have nothin’ to be worried about.”

Rachel crosses her arms at her chest and Shane instantly recognizes it as protective body language.  She explains to him, “I’m not just meeting your friends, Shane.  Rick and Lori are your family.  I’m meeting your _family_.”

Even with her arms crossed, he slides his arms around her more until he has her against his body, “What do you think is gonna happen?”

She looks away as she almost wants to avoid this, but he gives her the time she needs to look back at him, “That I’ll be so nervous that I’ll come across awful.  And they’ll tell you that you should break up with me, find someone better.”

And when she sees the hint of a grin on his face, she has to fight one back herself, “Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not laughin’,” he tries but then his grin comes out fully, “But it’s cute you think that there’s anyone out there better for me. Or anyone else I want.”

Even though she blushes at his sweetness, she finally uncrosses her arms and holds the lapels of his suit jacket.

Shane fits his hands to her cheeks and his voice is softer now, “None of that is gonna happen.”

“You don’t know that,” she replies in equal volume.

Before she can even realize what’s happening, Shane lets her go and leans down, hoisting her over his shoulder.

It makes her laugh, “Babe! What are you doing?”

He walks into her bedroom and uses his foot to nudge the door closed, “Gonna help you relax.”

He leans down to bring her off his shoulder and gently lays her down on the bed. 

Rachel watches as Shane takes off his suit jacket and tosses it onto her pillows before he kneels onto the bed.

“You’re crazy,” she laughs and watches as he leans on his hands and moves over her, lowering himself to her where he kisses her neck.

The soft movement against her skin has her breath catch in her throat and her eyes closing.  Shane works his lips at the spot below her jaw, the one that makes her hips lift up against his, which is exactly what happens.

Rachel slides her fingers along the back of his neck, “Don’t mark me, Walsh,” she says breathlessly.

A puff of air from his nose, he hums, then kisses her jaw. 

“Still too tense,” he muses as he hooks a finger under the strap of her bra and pulls it off her shoulder, kissing along her collarbone.

“I like this by the way,” he runs his palm over her lace covered breast, then kisses the exposed skin right above it.

“Only reason I wore it,” she admits, “Figured we’d be doing this after dinner.”

Rachel feels his stubble scrape as he grins against her chest, “We will.”

It makes her breath out a laugh, but it turns into a gasp when he pulls the lace down and his tongue moves against her nipple.

She grips his arm when he pulls the other strap down and does the same thing to the other one.

Her body wiggles when his stubble glides down her stomach, Shane leaving warm, wet kisses behind.  As he moves lower, he moves off the bed and kneels at the edge. 

She feels his tongue slide along the edge of her panties before he starts sliding them down her legs.

The fabric skims her ankles as he pulls them off completely, dropping them somewhere out of her view.  Kisses inside her thighs as he pulls her legs over his shoulders.

Just as he hoped, her mind goes blank when his tongue touches her.  Rachel grabs her own breast as his tongue tastes her.  She feels the weight of his hand on her stomach to still her as her hips start moving.

Shane takes his time with her, works her up before focusing his attention on that sweet bundle of nerves.  As he sucks on it, her body jerks under his hand. He hears his name as she curses at the pleasure of it. 

Rachel lets out one last loud gasp before her body trembles with her orgasm.  Shane doesn’t stop until she’s practically pushing him away at the over sensitivity.

He presses kisses inside her knees, her thighs.  When he stands up, he shoots her a smirk before walking out of the room and into the bathroom.  Shane washes his hands and wipes at his mouth and chin, drying his face on the nearby towel before going back to her.

He can’t help but smirk at how wrecked she looks.  Her breasts still out of her disheveled bra, her bottom bare as she looks at him with a heaving chest and flushed cheeks. 

Rachel can’t keep the grin off her own face as she takes a few steadying breaths.  Shane walks over and lays down on his side next to her, hand caressing her face before kissing her. 

His hand smooths down the side of her face when he pulls away, “Relaxed?”

“For right now,” she breathes and runs her fingertip down his exposed chest. 

“Hm,” Shane hums before running his hand over her bare breasts, drawing a small gasp from her, before pulling her bra back over them, “Maybe I gotta keep touchin’ you through the night to make sure you stay this way,” he looks to her as his hand starts sliding up the inside of thigh.

Rachel grabs his forearm with a small laugh, “Oh no you won’t!”

Her reaction was expected so he laughs and brings his hand to her neck instead, accepting a kiss from her.

She leans into him and Shane hugs her, laying on his back, “It’s gonna be fun, I promise.”

A muffled, “Okay” is heard from where her mouth is pressed to his neck.   She then kisses his skin before pushing up and giving him one more kiss before making her way off the bed.  Picking up her panties off the floor, she pulls them back on and looks in the mirror, touching up her makeup. 

Shane sits up and watches her as she moves around the bedroom. 

Rachel goes to her closet door where she has a [dress](https://cdn.executiveponies.com/media/products/625x1000/3/2/327a3607.jpg) on a hanger hooked onto the top of the door. 

She slips it on and steps into her black high heels next.  After fussing with her hair some more, she finally turns around to look at Shane, “Ready.”

The look he’s giving her is soft and sweet and she feels herself blushing under his gaze.  She doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to seeing him look at her like that.

“Rach, you look unbelievable,” he shares.

“Yeah?” she asks as she looks down at her dress.

He stands up and nods, “Yeah,” a smile on his face.

“Thank you,” she smiles back. 

Shane picks up his suit jacket, pulling it back on, then walks over to her.  He slips his hand tenderly into her hair and kisses the corner of her mouth to not ruin her lipstick.  And somehow, he kisses her there with such sweetness that he might as well have kissed her on the mouth by the way she almost goes weak in the knees from it.

He presses another kiss to her forehead before taking her hand and leading her out of the bedroom.

Rachel lets his hand go to crouch down and bid her loyal friend goodbye.  She stands up and heads to the coat closet, grabbing her fitted faux leather moto jacket, pulling it on. 

Sitting next to the front door is a packed weekender bag and a tote bag.  Rachel and Delilah are going to stay at Shane’s for a few days.  After dinner they’re going to come pick up Delilah before heading to his house. 

Rachel grabs her purse when Shane speaks up, “Before we go, I want to give you something.”

She watches as he reaches his hand into his pants pocket and pulls out a silver key.

“I don’t ever want to find you sleeping outside my house again,” and though he’s serious the absurdity of the words said out loud makes them both laugh softly.

Shane picks her hand up and places the key in her palm, “Whenever you want. For however long you want.  Got it?  You and that sweet girl of yours.”

Rachel curls her fingers around it before looking at her handsome boyfriend and nods, a soft smile on her face.

Shane cups her cheek and as he leans in, she whispers ‘Thank you’ before he gives her a quick, light kiss.  But Rachel doesn’t care about the lipstick right now, so she captures his lips in a deeper kiss. 

She can feel him grin against her as she does.

As a result, Shane does end up with some smudged lipstick on his own lips.  Rachel quickly places his key into her purse before smiling as she uses her thumb to wipe the makeup from his mouth.  When she’s finished, he does the same for her with a low chuckle.

Finally, he takes her hand and they walk to the door.

“We’ll be back for you a little later Miss Delilah,” Shane calls to the old pooch. 

“I’ll bring you back a doggy bag my good girl,” Rachel coos as they exit the apartment.

~~~

 

Shane can feel her squeezing his hand as they walk across the parking lot.  He had spotted the Grimes’ car when they entered the lot and he could see Rachel tense when he mentioned it.

“We’re not late, right?” she asks him.

“No, Rick’s just always annoyingly early,” he reassures her.

As they round the corner of the building, Rick and Lori are standing outside the restaurant’s entrance. 

Shane takes a quick glance at Rachel who’s staring straight ahead at his friends, a nervous smile on her face.

He presses a quick kiss to her temple just as they approach the married couple.

“Always gotta show me up, man,” Shane jokes to Rick at his being early.  Shane gives Rachel’s hand a quick rub with this thumb before he lets it go to give his best friend and Lori a hug. 

“One of the few things I have on you, so yeah of course,” Rick chuckles in return.

As Shane hugs Lori, Rick extends his hand to Rachel with a warm smile, “You must be Rachel.  Rick – it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“You too,” she smiles and shakes his hand.

Lori does the same as Shane steps back and puts a reassuring hand on Rachel’s lower back.

“I have to say Shane, you picked a real nice place for tonight,” Lori commends with a smirk giving him a knowing look as to why that might be.   It’s definitely one of the classier restaurants in town.

He just gives a quick shrug, “Yeah, well.  Figured we all deserved it.”

The four of them get seated and order drinks.  There’s some small talk as they peruse the menus – Shane asks about Carl and Rachel asks what Lori does for a living (even though she knew from Shane already). 

Once they place their orders, Rachel and Shane get asked the obvious question from Lori.

“So, how’d you two meet?”

The two of them look at one another, Shane with a smile that he hides a bit as he rubs his hand over his mouth.

Rachel touches his knee under the table as she answers with a small laugh, “I actually was his physical therapist. And –,” she looks at Shane with a playful smile, “ – I was dating someone else when we first met.”

Rick looks like a lightbulb goes off in his head, “Wait, wait, wait – for his shoulder?”

Rachel nods.

Rick laughs, “I knew it! Every time I asked you how therapy was going, you acted like it was the best thing.  But you hated it any other time you had to go through it.  I knew there had to be more to it.”

They all laugh at that information. Shane just shrugs but keeps smiling.

“She might have been taken at the time, but I still liked her,” he adds.

She can feel her cheeks get warm with his words, but just looks at him.

“He must have been difficult to deal with though,” Lori throws in to the conversation.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Shane asks causing Rick and Rachel to laugh.

“Sometimes,” Rachel answers which causes Shane to look at her next with raised brows.

She laughs and shrugs before placing a hand on his cheek, “You _hated_ the sleeper stretch and I always had to hear about it.”

Shane narrows his eyes at her, but a grin fights through, “…Yeah, alright, fine. That shit hurt.”

Rick laughs as Lori shakes her head.

Lori redirects the conversation, “So you said you were already in a relationship?”

“I was.  I was dating this guy Roger for a few months,” as Rachel brings her hand back to her lap, Shane reaches his hand out under the table to take hers. 

“She broke up with him a couple weeks into our sessions,” Shane almost sounds like he’s boasting.

Rachel shakes her head, “He’ll tell you it’s because of him.”

Rick nods, “Yeah, sounds like him.”

Shane flips him off bringing laughs to the table.

“She still wouldn’t go out with me though,” Shane admits, “I asked, she told me she didn’t date clients.”

“No matter how many times they flex for me and think I don’t know that’s what they’re doing,” Rachel teases him.

“Good god Shane,” Lori laughs.

Shane smiles and looks to Rachel who’s already looking at him with a smile that tells him she adores him.

He gives her hand a small squeeze.

She looks back to the other couple, “The day after his last session, I walked into work and he was sitting in the waiting room with a bouquet of flowers. Thanked me for helping him and asked me out again since he wasn’t a client anymore.”

Lori smiles, “Alright. That’s actually really cute.”

“Yeah, I thought so too,” Rachel smiles at him again.

Shane lifts their joined hands up to his mouth and kisses the back of her hand before resting them back on her thigh, “Worth the wait,” he shares quietly.

The waiter brings their food over and as everyone eats it’s Lori’s turn to share how she and Rick met in high school.  Halfway through the meal and Lori’s story, Rachel feels Shane discreetly turn her hand over under the table.

She feels as he uses his finger to trace three things on her palm – O K ?

Checking in on her.  With how nervous she had been from the moment he said he wanted her to meet them, he wanted to make sure she was okay with how things are going. 

They both keep listening to the story, with Rick and even Shane chiming in with some information, as Rachel then turns his hand over. 

Y E S – is what she traces in his hand, followed by the outline of a heart as she steals a glance at him.

The corner of Shane’s mouth curls up as he feels the shape she draws.  He draws the same shape along her palm before sliding his palm to hers.  Rachel slips her fingers between his. 

There’s a moment where they’re alone when Lori and Rick excuse themselves to give the babysitter a call to check in on Carl. 

As soon as they’re out of view, Rachel turns her head as Shane moves his chair even closer to hers.  He rests his arm on the back of her chair and is gently touching her fingers with his other hand.

Rachel turns a little more into him, “They’re really great,” she gives him a smile. She curls her fingers around his as his thumb rubs along her hand.

He gives her a lopsided smile, “So no more nerves?”

“Not just yet.  The meal’s not over,” she admits.

Shane starts leaning into her, a slight tilt to his head as he quietly asks, “What am I gonna do with you?”

Rachel takes a tender hold of his chin as she smirks at the incoming kiss, “Beats me,” she teases. 

There’s a soft smile on his lips as he kisses her.  And when he pulls away, he presses a light kiss next to her nose that brings her to close her eyes at the tenderness.

As she opens them again, she finds he’s looking at her.

“What is it?” she asks with a swipe of her thumb across his lips before touching his knee.

“You really knew I was flexin’ for you?”

It makes them both laugh as they lean into each other.  Rachel dips her head towards his shoulder and Shane brings a hand to the side of her head as he kisses her temple through a chuckle.

She sits back up and looks at him with small tears in her eyes from the laughter, “Of course I did.  But I will admit, it was nice to look at.”

“I _knew_ you loved it!  Don’t think I didn’t catch you starin’ at ‘em.”

“I made sure you saw me looking,” she winks with a playful smile.

It’s news to Shane as his mouth opens a bit, “Get the hell out of here.”

“I might not date clients, but flirting isn’t dating.”

“You’re incredible,” he breathes with admiration. 

This time it’s Rachel who leans in first, “So are you,” kissing him deeply.

When Rick clears his throat, Rachel pulls away from Shane almost comically fast and touches her lips subconsciously.  Shane gives his chin a quick rub before trying to help bypass the embarrassment by asking if everything’s good with Carl.

Rick and Lori just find the whole thing amusing, answering Shane with knowing smirks.

Thankfully Rick asks Rachel if she heard about Shane’s greatest high school prank, seemingly putting the passionate public display of affection behind them.

As coffee and dessert get served, Rick’s finishing up the story of how Shane used his lunch break to steal the principal’s car, drive it three miles away and fill it with chickens before hauling ass on foot back to school.  As he tells the story, she keeps looking at Shane who is obviously proud of his accomplishment, as he laughs along.

Rick swallows a bite of his pie, “So then we run into Kingsley in the hallway after lunch and this smart ass actually tells him how he noticed his car wasn’t in the parking lot.  Played it off as innocently as he could,” he laughs and looks at his best friend.

“Almost got away with it,” Shane adds with a shrug.

Rick laughs, “Yeah, until he realized you were right and he knew exactly who to blame.”

“Oh my god,” Rachel laughs, “So what was your punishment?” she nudges his knee.

Shane hangs his head with a chuckle, then looks up again, “For two months I had to detail his car every Friday in the school parking lot with him supervising.  Took me three hours each time.”

Rachel leans into his shoulder as she laughs and Shane wraps an arm around her, kissing her temple with a laughing smile.

“He got you good with that one,” Rick laughs, “You were always so pissed by the time you caught up with the lot of us.”

Shane emphatically nods, “That he did.”

As the laughter starts to die down, Rachel excuses herself to use the ladies’ room where Lori is quick to say she’ll join her.

“Why do women always do that? Go in packs.”, Shane asks with a laugh that Rick joins in on.

“So that when we talk about how hot the waiter is, we don’t hurt your feelings,” Rachel is quick to banter back, following it up with a mock shocked face to mirror Shane’s own. 

Shane’s lips quirk up into a small smirk as he shakes his head, “Is that right?” and gives her ass a quick pinch making her jump.

The whole back and forth has all of them laughing, and as Rachel swats his hand away, Shane grabs it and kisses it before letting her go with a grin.

Once Rachel and Lori are finished washing their hands and stand at the mirror freshening up their faces, Lori glances at Rachel.

“You know, Shane’s never had us meet someone he’s dating before so officially,” she offers as she grins while looking in the mirror as she fusses with her hair.

Rachel caps her lipstick and looks at her, “Really?”

Lori readjusts a bobby pin then looks at Rachel, “Swear.  I just thought you might like to know.”

It makes Rachel’s cheeks have a slight flush as she smiles to herself, “Thank you.”

Lori nods with a smile and rubs Rachel’s shoulder with a fondness, “We’ll definitely have to all go out again.”

“I’d really like that,” Rachel agrees.

As the women join back at the table, they find that Shane’s already paid the bill and left the tip on the table. 

With that, the two couples exit the restaurant and head to the parking lot together. 

As opposed to the beginning of the evening, this time Rick and Lori exchange hugs with Rachel as they all say good night. 

“I was telling Rachel that we should do this again.  Either we’ll go out or I’ll cook,” Lori informs the men who are good with the idea.

As the couples split and head to their respective cars, Rachel finds herself stealing more glances than usual at Shane due to what Lori told her.  She knew that what her and Shane have is something important to the both of them, but to hear it from someone else?  It makes it even more so. 

She doesn’t tell Shane what she knows, doesn’t want to make it into a huge deal just in case.

Shane catches one of her glances and just grins, moving in as he kisses her forehead.

When they get to the car, Shane opens the passenger door for her and helps her into his truck due to her heels.  When she’s sitting in the seat, he moves close to her, “Was it horrible?” he smirks.

It makes her smile.  A shake of her head, “Not at all.”

Happy with her answer, he gives a quick nod, “Alright, good.”

Once he’s in the car, his phone buzzes in his pocket.  He decides to see what the text says before starting the car.  Phone in hand, he reads the text from Lori that’s on his screen.  With a smile, he makes eye contact with Rachel, and holds the phone out so she can read it.

She reads the few words and looks to Shane with a cute smile.

  **Lori** : _Don’t screw this up_


End file.
